Life is Free
by silver fairy dust
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and rebles against Dumbledore, mild violence in later chapters pg 13 to be safe, better than it sounds.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N Disclaimer - whole thing belongs to Joe but anything you dont recognize belongs to me!_

_Point me! Hissed Harry holding his wand in the palm of his hand_

_POTTER!' Screamed a voice to his left, Harry swivelled around and came face to face with a glowing green spell flying towards him. Aaaaahhhh no!' he screamed the light was just about to hit him when..._

POTTER!' screamed a whole different voice from his dream; Harry sat up and rubbed his head where his scar burned. He sat up and pulled on his baggiest clothes to make him self smaller he stowed his wand in the waist band of his jeans. Yes Uncle Vernon?' said Harry in a disgusted tone of voice. Don't you take that tone with me boy!' roared Vernon he jabbed a finger at an important looking owl sitting in the corner. What is that _thing _doing in my house?' screamed Vernon. Dunno.' said Harry simply

Harry gave a sharp whistle and the bird few up and landed on his arm. He ran back up to his room and took the two letters from the owl. The first letter bore the Hogwarts seal on the back and the second one just had a plain black seal with P impressed into it. Harry opened the Hogwarts letter and realised that it wasn't the letter for the start of the school year it was his O.W.Ls results.

Dear Mr Potter,

With you letter comes a list of jobs that you can achieve with these results. If they are not what you are looking for then speak to at teacher at the beginning of the year.

Sincerely

Professor M McGonagall

P.S Mr Potter this is a personal note, I don't know if you've heard but we have a new minister of magic, Madam Amelia Bones is our new minister for magic!

On the next sheet of paper read:

O.W.L results for Mr Harry James Potter

1. Charms – O

2. Transfiguration – E

3. Herbology – O

4. Defence against the Dark Arts – 0+3points

5 .Potions – E.E

6. Care of Magical Creatures – O

7. Astronamy – Written work – A, Practical – A (Interruption was counted as a break, no points taken off.)

8. Divination – P

9. History of Magic – D

Congratulations Mr Potter, You have received a total of 7 O.W.Ls

The jobs open to you are,

Auror

Healer

Muggle Relations (we realise you didn't take muggle studies but you were raised by muggles)

Unspeakable in the ministry

Trainer of Security Trolls

Professional Quiddich Player

Almost anything in the Muggle world.

Harry Smiled and set the letter down intending to send a letter to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius later. He opened the second letter and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a small rapped package.

The letter read:

Dear Mr Potter,

I am you accountant and it is my duty to tell you the secrets you parents left behind and to allow you access to you family vaults, which have been locked and hidden from you by Mr Albus Dumbledore until he decided to allow you to view. In the package are three things, one is a phoenix necklace which will protect you against minor spells and hexes. The second is the official potter seal and never ending strip of wax. The third is a portkey that will take you strait to your family accounting room in Gringotts. We have much to discus please activate the portkey as soon as possible, just grip is and say Potter's against Malfoy's.'

Yours

Mr A Trenton

Harry set down the letter and added yet another reason to the list of why Dumbledore was no longer a hero in his eyes. He quickly opened the parcel and put on the phoenix pendant. He found the seal and wax and a small perfect square of emerald which he took to be the portkey. Gripping it tightly in his hand he said clearly Potter's against Malfoy's.' a split second later he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he was no longer in his bedroom in number 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry landed hard but managed to stay upright when he arrived at Gringotts. He looked around the room and noticed a small man sitting behind a large mahogany desk flipping through some files.

Ah Mr Potter, welcome I'm Arthur Trenton and I'm your family accountant. Your headmaster has kept a lot of things concerning you and yours secret from you. And it is my job to see that you know those secrets. I was hired by your mother and father when you were born to keep a watch on Dumbledore and his master' plan for you.' Said Arthur

If you'll follow me please we will see your family vaults.' Said Arthur happily before turning and bounding and few feet away

Um Excuse me?' said Harry uncertainly Yes?' replied Arthur looking up from the files and the pink bar he was carrying. I have no idea who the hell you are and you just expect me to follow you blindly?' yelled Harry angrily I assure you Mr Potter, I'm true and you have no reason to worry.'

"Oh really, after all I've went through do you really expect me to believe a work of what you just said?" Asked Harry, who was almost steaming at the ears in frustration.

"Yes, because I'm Eating Truth-Taffy!" Said Arthur brightly taking another bite out of the bright pink candy. Harry merely raised an eyebrow (1) and sniggered, "You do know that you're supposed to dilute that don't you? In Concentrated (2) doses it's very potent, if you read the warning it tells you that eating the bar can keep you telling the truth for a whole month." Said Harry before braking into hysterical laughter at the look on Arthur Trenton's face.

"Come on Mr Potter, if we stall any longer the goblins may not let us through." Came the chocked reply. Harry came after him and climbed into the rickety cart. "Take them to vaults 1 and 86 Feaysha. Ordered a goblin at the door they had just came through. The cart began to move at an amazing speed towards the bowls of grinngotts itself a burst of fire manifested itself just above their heads. Neither noticed, they had just drawn up to the oldest, most ornate door in grinngotts. There was a strange crest imprinted upon it, a panther jumping out from the centre of a burst of blue and brown magic with a katana in its mouth, a large P was written above that. "Whoa" said Harry, very articulately (3) "Lay you're hand on the sword please Mr Potter. Harry did so and the door swung open as quickly as it would if it had been freshly oiled.

The riches in that vault made the vault he had been using all these years look like spare change. Mountains of coins touched the roof which was a good 20 feet above their heads, selves full to bursting with weapons, books, jewels and potion ingredients. A glass case on the far side was full of enchanted armours and jewellery. Harry walked to the case and removed a pair of black changeable battle robes. He tugged them on and they moulded to fit his body, the Potter crest was on all the robes. He then picked out a battle amulet and walked back to Arthur. "Vault 86 if you please now." Said Arthur to the goblin by the cart. 5 minutes later the trio was at a newer less ornate door several floors above the first vault. Again Harry placed his hand on the door and it opened to revel a vault full of strange little glowing boxes and shoeboxes. "This is the Potter memento vault. Stated Arthur, all old families have one but the Potter's is by far the largest as it is so very old. I'll leave you in here for a while, the glowing boxes are memory tubs, just touch one and say show and you will see some-ones memory." With that he turned and left Harry to his thoughts.

-------------------------------------

Author note:- hello! sorry i havent updated things have been really hectic lately!

(1)I honestly cant do this! reveiw an tell me if you can!

(2) I cant remember if this was inthe book or in some-one else storie, if it was your idea i am really sorry.

(3) new word lol, i was going to make it red but that would have been to normal.


End file.
